Vampire's Love
by funni neko
Summary: Roxas takes Sora out of the house on Halloween to go to a party at Axel's house after one bad Break up. During the Party Sora Befriends Riku. Who he doesn't know is a vampire. hat does Riku want with the burnet?
1. Prologue

**Vampire's Love**

**Prologue**

"Come on Sora you need to get out of the house." A blonde boy with spiked up hair with deep blue eyes who was wearing a pair of black pants and a plain blue shirt said to his twin brother who had brown spiked hair that went in every direction was wear a plain white T-shirt and black sweat pants as he was lounging on the couch watching the whole Scream movie Series.

"Why there nothing to do outside, Roxas." Sora asked his twin as he moved in front of the TV; and blocked his view. "Axel's is throwing a Halloween party and I want you to go." Roxas demand as he glared at his twin.

"No thanks if I wanted to see you and Axel having sex I would have just asked him to come over here." Sora said to him, as he smirked when he saw his brother face flame red with embarrassment.

"Thats not true, now go get into this Vampire Costume so we can go." Roxas said as he turned around and turned off the TV and then tossed Sora the costume he is supposed to wear at Axel's Halloween party. Sora let out a heavy sigh as he sat up on the couch.

"But If I see the slights sign of you and Axel having sex I'm leaving." Sora said as he got up from the couch and walked upstairs to put the outfit on. When Sora finally came down stairs he finally got a good look at Roxas's costume. It was similar to his but unlike his Sky blue it was a plain grayish blue color costume.

"Let me guess were Vampire Twins." Sora said dully as he glared at Roxas who nodded his head.

"Yes so let's hurry up and go." Roxas said as he grabbed ahold of Sora's upper arm and pulled him outside of the house. He let go of Sora's arm to lock the front door to the house before looking at Sora. Sora was staring up at the sky before he felt himself being tugged down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short =_= I could think of much to write about. Please give Ideas.  
><strong>

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Riku

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Riku**

"Man why couldn't you just ask him to come and pick us up Roxas." Sora whined as he followed his twin to his boyfriend house three blocks away from their house. "I thought it would be good for you since you haven't left the house in a long time, so I thought you might want to lose some of that body fat."Roxas said haughtily as he turned and glared at Sora who was glaring back at him with twice as much fury.

Sora and Roxas averted there gaze from each other and kept walking. Sora looked down to see a pebble on the ground, so he bend down and picked it up into his hand then threw it a Roxas's head. "Ouch,Sora!" Roxas yelled, spinning around to see his brother whistling innocently.

"You're so childish sometime Sora." Roxas said to his younger brother as Sora stuck his tongue at him. "Oh at least I not a stick in the mud." Sora retorted as the heard loud music from around the corner.

"Were almost there." Roxas commented ignoring Sora comment. "Thank god." Sora said as they walked down the street the loud music was coming from. The saw the house once the rounded the corner to see the Bright red Three story house in the middle of the street. They continued to walk to the Red house.

"Were finally here." Sora said happily as he and Roxas walked up the steps to the red house and Roxas leaned forward to knocked on the door. "Hello Roxas and Sora." A blonde boy who had he front of his hair spike straight up and in the back his hair flowed down to his shoulders said as he opened the door and let them inside the house. "Hey Demyx." The twins greeted. The entrance way was decked out with cobwebs spiders fake blood and many props.

"Hey Axel your main "guest" has arrived." Demyx yelled. As a tall red haired male came from the living room which was filled with dancers the living room. The red haired male had two tattoo's near his eyes that resembled tear drops he was wearing a long black cloak and black gloves and boots. "Hey Roxy you finally managed to get the monster out of its cage." Axel said smiling at his boyfriend a eye rapped him.

"What did you call me you asshole." Sora yelled glaring angrily at Axel. The Pyromaniac just simply smirked at Sora. "Don't you guys start fighting." Roxas told them as he glared at his boyfriend and his brother. "He started." Sora retorted pointing at Axel.

"You shouldn't steal other peoples words short stack." Axel said glaring at Sora, but Roxas hit him aside his head. "Whatever." Sora said walking away into the living room of dancing people.

"See what you did." Roxas said hitting his boyfriend once again on his shoulder. "Sorry Roxas, but your brother has always irked me but since he got duped he pisses me off even more." Axel said as he pulled Roxas close to his chest.

"I know Axel but you promised me that you wouldn't get angry with him, he caught Kairi the girl he was dating for two years cheating on him it's not like what happened with the other people he dated he really liked her." Roxas said kissing his boyfriends temple. " I never liked that bitch to begin with" Demyx said as he watched were Sora disappeared too.

* * *

><p>"Dumb bastard does not know what he is talking about." Sora grumbled as he plopped down onto the white couch not noticing the person who sat next to him. "I hope you don't mean me cause I pretty sure we never meet." The new voice snapped his musing to look up to see a Silver haired boy with piercing blue eyes who was sitting next to him. "Oh no I don't mean you I'm talking about my brother's bastard of a boyfriend Axel; my name is Sora by the way." Sora said introducing himself blushing slightly when he saw the teen smirk at him.<p>

"Names Riku." the silver haired teen introduced. "I have a question is that your real hair color?" Sora asked blankly as Riku looked amused. "It is, do you need some proof." Riku said as he looked down to his pants then back at Sora. He smirked as he saw Sora face flushed red in embarrassment.

"No need I will take your word for it." Sora laughed uneasily. "Since you asked a question it only fair I do the same, Are you gay?" Riku asked smirking as he saw Sora had a look of shock on his face. "No, I'm Bisexual but I prefer guy more than girls." Sora said watching Riku face turn from a smirk to a predator stare.

"I see." Riku said. "Are you gay?" Sora asked Riku. "Yes I'm straight as a twisty." Riku said as Sora busted out laughing causing Riku to smirk. "What school do you go to?" Riku asked next. "Destiny High." Sora said finally after he stopped laughing.

"It seems like we will see each other there tomorrow when I start school." Riku said as he let out a small smile. "You just moved here then I hope you like Destiny Island It a great place to live." Sora said brightly at him.

"I think I already like this place since I have already made a great friend." Riku said smiling even wider now. Sora face flushed red at the comment. "Thanks for considering me a friend even though we just meet." Sora said as he and Riku continue to talk as the party went on around them not knowing two people was staring at them from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. ****Thank you for reviewing**

**KH Fan 02: That my sister story she is going to continue it no worries**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

"Sora, Who was that guy you were talking to at the party yesterday?" Roxas asked his brother as he came down from the stairs. Sora looked over at his brother and smiled."His name is Riku, he said he is going to be enrolling to our school today." Sora said happily as he poured himself a bowl of ceral.

"Sora, do you have a crush on Riku?" Roxas asked teasingly as he saw his brother airy aura. "No, I just value his friendship Roxas." Sora, as his face flushed red with embarrassment. While this cause Roxas to smirk.

"Stop smirking we have to go to school." Sora mumbled as he continued to eat his ceral. As Roxas walked out of the kitchen heading towards his bed room to get dressed. "Guys do you want a ride to school?" A blonde male with the same deep blue eyes as the twins asked as he appeared from the garage.

As he came into the kitchen to see Sora eating breakfast. He walked over the fridge and grabbed two brown bags filled with their lunch which their mother made them then handed Sora the lunches.

"No, we will walk."Roxas yelled from upstairs, while Sora shook his head no. "Say hi to Leon for us Cloud." Sora said, as he waved goodbye to Cloud. "Alright I'll see you after school."Cloud said waving goodbye back to Sora as he walked back into the Garage where the car was.

"Sora, Roxas."Namine yelled from outside their house. "Hi Namine." Sora said as he opened the door for her letting her inside. "Hey Sora, are you excited for the new term?" Namine asked as she smiled at Sora. "Yeah, I can finally get out of history." Roxas said happily as he walked from upstairs wearing his school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt and pair ofblue plaid pants.

"Yeah, I hated history class it was horrible I'm so glad I have a full term of easy classes." Sora said as he grabbed his bowl and placed it into the sink and washed it out before placing it into the dish rack. "Yeah I hate having Science." Namine said as she watched the twins put on their shoes and grab their bags out of the closet and there skateboards and a scooter for Namine.

"Come on lets go." Sora said as they walked outside their house. Sora locked the door as Namine and Roxas hopped on one of skateboards and the scooter. Sora took the other skateboard and they started to head towards their school.

They began to ride down the street going to their school they turned on Hill top drive and continued straight out because on the bottom of the hill was there school. They rolled down the hill at a fast paced as the rolled onto the School grounds. Once they made it to the school ground, Axel and their others made their way over to them as quickly as possible.

"Roxas, what is your homeroom?" Axel asked. "3-A." Roxas told him as he saw his boyfriend smirk. Hayner high-fived Pence and Olette. "This mean were together once again." Axel said."Sora , what your homeroom?"Demyx asked. "3-B." Sora said.

"Yay Zexy weren't going to be alone with a group of strangers by ourselves."Demyx said happily clining onto the grayish blue haired boy who had one of his violet-blue eyes covered. "Demyx let go."Zexion said sternly looking at his boyfriend. Causing Demyx to pout and whimper slightly. "Fine." Demyx said letting go of Zexion arm.

"Hey Sora ."Riku called to him as he walked over to him. "What home room do you have?" Riku asked him. "3-B." Sora said once again.

"Then it looks like we're going to be together." Riku said smiling at Sora ignoring everyone around them. "Hi Riku, I'm Sora twin brother Roxas it is a pleasure to meet you." Roxas said introducing himself as he held his hand for Riku to shake. Without a moment of hesitation Riku gripped Roxas hand and gave it a shake. "My name is Riku Akihiko it very nice to meet you." Riku told him. "Names Axel Got it memorized."Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist.

"I'm Demyx and this is Zexion."Demyx said introducing himself and his boyfriend. "I'm Hayner, that is Namine, over there is Pence and the girl next to him is Olette."Hayner said introducing the rest of them. "It's nice to meet you all." Riku said smiling all of them, then turning to look at Sora tenderly. "Well lets all head to class."Roxas said as he looked down at his watch as he saw class was about to start in ten minutes. Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk away and headed towards there homerooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. ****Thank you for reviewing**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 3: Ketchup and Pizza?

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Father and Pizza and Ketchup**

"Bye guys." Sora said as he separated from his brother, Axel and Namine, Hayner's gang as well. As he waved goodbye to the others as he, Riku, Zexion and Demyx went into the other classroom next door to it. They entered their classroom and sat down by the window in the back.

"Riku, what city did you come from before you moved here?" Sora asked him. Riku looked over at him and smiled before replying. "I lived over in the Land That Never Was."

"Isn't that the place with all the night clubs?" Demyx asked . Riku looked over at him a shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't go out at night that much." Riku replied.

That is when their homeroom teacher walked into the room. Everyone stared as the long haired man came and stood in front of the class. "Hello Class, my name is Sephiroth Akihiko." The teacher said. Sora and Demyx widen with surprise as they looked from the Teacher then back at Riku.

"Will start class off by introducing ourselves and say something about yourself. I'll go first, My name is Sephiroth Akihiko, I have four sons but I recently got a divorce and I'm twenty-nine years old. Also I used to be a SOILDER." Sephiroth said, Looking at his Class and saw his son in the back row.

Sora stood up in his chair signaling he is next. "Hi my name is Sora Hikari, I have a twin brother name Roxas Hikari and a Half-Brother named Cloud Strife and I'm sixteen years old as." Sora said. Sephiroth eyes narrowed at Cloud's name but Sora ingored it. Before sitting back down into his seat.

Zexion stood up next."Hello my name is Ienzo Higarashi but my nick name is Zexion. I'm Seventeen years old and I'm the youngest assistant scientist at Radiant Garden University."Zexion said. Before he sat back down into his chair.

Demyx jumped up excitedly. "Hi my name is Demyx Sinclair, I'm also seventeen years old, I have no siblings and one weird thing about me is that I eat Pizza with ketchup." Demy told them. As everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Demyx sat back down. More people went after him until Riku was left.

"Hi my name is Riku Akihiko I'm the youngest out of my other three brother My father is my homeroom teacher and I love to go snowboarding." Riku said to the class as they all just simply stared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. ****Thank you for reviewing**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 4: Acting like a Child

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 4: Acting like a child**

"Riku, Why didn't you tell us that your dad was going to be our Homeroom teacher?" Sora asked him as he stared Riku down who just smiled up at him from his desk. "I thought it would not matter." Riku told him as he continued to smile at Sora.

"Well it does matter because if he doesn't like me then…" Sora stopped himself before he could reveal that he had a crush on Riku.

"Then what Sora." Riku looked at Sora as he smiling slightly.

"N-nothing."

"Oh come on tell me."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because what."

"Come on now Riku stop acting like a child."

"But were are still children so why can't I act like a child."

Sora sighed before glaring over at Riku.

"Sora, I want you to go somewhere with me this weekend."

Sora heart skipped a beat before he looked over at Riku. "Where would we be going?"

"I want it to be a surprise for our first date."

"Date." Sora asked dumbfounded.

"Yes date, or your don't want to go a date with me." Riku frowned slightly.

"Of course I want to go." Sora said hurriedly.

"Good I'll pick you up around three." Riku said happily pulling on Sora arm to their next class.

Roxas stared at his brother and Riku as he saw them walking out of there class heading to their next one hand in hand. Sora came over and sat in his usual spot and Riku took the one behind him. "Sora are you and Riku dating?" Axel asked as he entered the room with Roxas at his side. Sora blushed red and glared at Axel.

"I'm taking him out for our first date this Saturday." Riku said happily as Sora stared at Riku shocked not remembering agreeing to go out with Riku this Saturday. Roxas looked over to his brother and smiled.

"That good, Sora you need to get out some more." Roxas said as Sora glared at him but Roxas ignored it.

"Shut up Roxas." Sora told him, as Riku and Sora laughed at the twins antics.

The rest of the week went by like a snap of a finger.

Sora was nervously pacing around the living room waiting for Riku to show up. "I don't think he coming." Sora said sadly as he waited for Riku to show up. Roxas sighed it only had been two minutes that Riku was late and he was already over reacting. "Sora, stop pacing and Calm down Riku will be here so calm down." Roxas told his brother as he glared at him from the seat at the couch. "You're absolutely right Riku will be here." Sora convinced himself and went to go sit by his brother.

There was a ring of the door bell and Sora sprung from his seat flying over to the door and yanked it open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short =_= I could think of much to write about. Please give Ideas.  
><strong>

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**Rikugirl's19: Hiatus is a short break from a story. I need it cause my orignal plans were lost and need time to make new ones**

**LoveOfMyLifeis: here is the next chapter sorry so short**

**FicFan6952: thank you**

**Please continue to review**


	6. Chapter 5:Rooftop Decisions

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 5: Roof top Decisions**

Sora scanned the room to find an empty desk next to Riku that was in the far right corner in the group of two desk. Once Sora say down he began to avoid Riku's gaze and kept his eyes glued to his desk. As a blush was evidently on his face. Sora and Riku didn't even exchange a single word that period until the very end of class.

"Sora are you mad at me for kissing you?" Riku asked sadly as he looked over at him as Sora looked at him from the corner of his eye before he quickly looked back down at his desk."N-no that is not it at all."Sora said as he quickly glanced back up at Riku.

"Then why won't you talk to me or meet my eyes for vety long" Riku asked as he eyes meet with Sora Deep blue eyes. "Iiiii just, It just that-" Sora started as they were interupped by the bell telling them its time for lunch. "We will talk after we get some lunch." Riku said as he walked out of the classroom with Sora who followed after him as they headed to the lunch line. Slowly they made there way into the cafeteria and grabbed there food and exited the line.

"Everyone usually meets up at the roof so lets go." Sora said as they walked through the halls towards the roof. Sora opened the door to see none was here yet. "Come on." Sora murmured as he walked to the fence and sat down with his food and began to eat as Riku followed him.

"Sora, you do know that I really do I like." Riku said as he looked at Sora with Caring eyes. Sora blushed profusely as he simply nodded his head before he looked down at his tray that was filled with the wrappers from his lunch.

That is when the door opened and the rest of Sora friends came onto the roof with there lunches. Riku and Sora stayed quiet as the watched them talk about Mr. Ansem project that they got on the first day back to school. Riku and Sora eyes met for a brief second as they said no words but they understood that they will finish this talk at a later time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm alive. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short =_= I could think of much to write about. Please give Ideas.  
><strong>

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**Rikugirl's19: Hiatus is a short break from a story. I need it cause my orignal plans were lost and need time to make new ones**

**LoveOfMyLifeis: here is the next chapter sorry so short**

**FicFan6952: thank you**

**Please continue to review**


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Vampire's Love **

**Chapter 6: Comfort**

Riku and Sora walked off the school grounds in silence before Riku decided to break the silence.

"Sora... do you like me the way I like you?" Riku asked him as they came up to a complete stop and staredat Sora.

"I don't know Riku I never liked anyone so much before." Sora told him.

"I know your afraid of being heartbroken but I will love you forever." Riku said, seriously as he stepped toward Sora pulling him into a hug.

"Ok, I will date Riku." Sora said as he kissed Riku's forehead, unkown to the Axel and Roxas stood meer feet away from the watching everythining in play out.

"Damn him!" Roxas cursed as he watch his brother pull away from Riku's gasp and started back to walking home.

That is when Axel phone went off.

_Turk! Turk!_  
><em>You Know I'm a Turk! <em>  
><em>I'm the number one Turk!<em>  
><em>So I gotta keep... Turking!<em>

Roxas stared at his boyfriend as he answered the phone.

"Hey Reno! What's up?!" Axel asked.

_"Come home now Axel!"_ Reno responded.

"Whats up, is it urgent?" Axel asked.

_"Yeah, our whole family is here for you so hurry up."_

"Ok, I'm on my way." Axel said before haging up his phone and turning to face Roxas.

"Sorry Roxy I gotta go." Axel said, kissing the blonde's cheek before running towards his house.

* * *

><p>The next morning Axel spotted Riku walking towards the twins house andcalled out to him. Riku stopped and turned around when he heard his name.<p>

"Hey Axel, what up?" Riku greeted as Axel got close to him.

"I'm gong to pick up Roxas, you heading the same way?" Axel asked

Riku nodded his head and they walked towards the twins house in silence.

"Roxas! Stop it were not talking about this anymore!" Sora yelled before he came storming out of the house with his backpack in hand. Riku quickly followed after Sora as he passed him by.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled after his brother but was stopped from chasing him by Axel.

"Roxas, calm down let Sora clam donw as well." Axel said as he pulled Roxas into a comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. I'm back! I know it been a while so sorry for the wait. T-T Please Review.**

**Thank you Riku'sgirl19 for reviewing**

**Riku'sgirl19: Sorry it moving at such a fast pace but I hate to prelong a relatoship, What do think I skipped I trhought I got all the key events, I'm sorry for your confusion. -_-lll If your still confused later on, I will try to go back and try to clarify things.**


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 7: Decision**

Riku quickly chased after Sora. Sora bumped into someone allowing Riku to reach Sora before running off again.

"Sora, stop!"Riku said, pulling the burnet to his chest enveloping him into a tender hug.

"W-Why?" Sora mumbled.

"Why what?" Riku asked, lowly glancing down at Sora who was looking at him with teary-eyed blue eyes.

"Why does Roxas always accuse people I'm dating or like to be bad people." Sora cried as he cling to Riku shirt.

"I'm sure he's not doing intentionally Sora. He is your big brother and trying to protect you maybe of he gets to know me better maybe he will lighten up." Riku said, giving a soft kiss to Sora's temple.

"Your right." Sora said, before he grabbed ahold of Riku's arm tightly and stated to pull him back to the house.

* * *

><p>Roxas was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for his brother to return home. Axel sighed as he watch his boyfriend pace around that is when the door opened which Sora and Riku appeared in doorway they both stepped back into the house.<p>

"Roxas!" Sora called Roxas.

Immediately Sora pace over to his borther.

"Sora, I-" Roxas started but his brother cut him off.

"Roxas, I know you mean well but I really do like Riku, so I decide you are going to spend to know Riku and I will endure spending time with Axel." Sora said as they all stared at him.

"We will start Saturday by the way" Sora added, before dragging Riku to his room.

"What?!" He heard screams coming from Riku, Roxas, and Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my profile please vote for my upcoming story please!**

**Thank you for thoses who review**


	9. Chapter 8: Bonding

**Vampire's Love **

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

Sora and Roxas sat in the park waiting for Riku and Axel to arrive.

"Sora, why are you doing this?" Roxas asked, looking at his brother as his eyebrows were scrunch together in confusion.

"I'm doing this to show you Roxas that Riku not a bad guy and to give him a chance to make me happy." Sora told his brother seriously.

Roxas and Sora locked eyes before they both looked away. They sat there in silence.

"Sora! Roxas!" Riku called as he and Axel were running towards them.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said as he leaned down to give Roxas a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Ax." Roxas said as he kiss his boyfriend on cheek.

Sora ran over to Riku pulling him into a hug as Riku gave small laugh and ruffle the brunet's hair. Roxas watched the two exchanged from the corner of his eyes.

"Alright then, we will meet back here in an hour Roxas." Sora said as he and Axel walked away leaving Roxas there with Riku.

"Soo... is there anything you want to do?" Riku asked.

Roxas only gave Riku a cold stare before nodding his head.

"I want to see the movie Rise Of The Guardians." Roxas told him.

"Ok. I have the movie at home let's ho to my place to watch it." Riku said as he lead Roxas to his house.

* * *

><p>Roxas glanced around to show that none was home.<p>

"Where are your parents?" Roxas asked Riku.

"They are probably went out." Riku answered as he grabbed the movie from it's case and pop it in the DVD player.

"Do they leave you often?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Riku responded.

Roxas looked at Riku sadly before turning his attention to the movie that came on to the screen.

* * *

><p>Sora and Axel entered the arcade heading to buy some tokens. They first choose a shooting game that Axel choose which he ended up winning then Sora decide to play Dance Dance Revolution which the brunet won all three rounds.<p>

"Come on let's play Pac-man next." Axel mumbled as they near the game and began to play.

They took turns on the game. Axel yelled happily as he and Sora got to the final level.

"Come you can do it!" Sora cheered as Pac-man was running away from ghosts to get to the last dot.

Axel screamed as Sora broke the high score eventually made him won the game.

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed giving Axel a hug.

"Hell yeah we did!" Axel beamed at Sora.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and it was tome for everyone to meet back up. Roxas now knew there more to Riku then meet the eye. Sora now knew Axel did have something they both liked besides Roxas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. I'm back! I know it been a while so sorry for the wait. T-T Please Review.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Riku'sgirl19: Sorry, once for reading the wrong reviews ^^'**

**Yuuki527: *flips table* I hate grammar! XD will try to fix it.**


	10. Chapter 9: Riku House Part 1

**Vampire's Love **

**Chapter 9: Riku's House**

Sora laid on his couch with his head on Riku's lap. "So what did you and Roxas do yesterday, Riku?" Sora questioned as he felt Riku's fingers thread through his hair.

"Oh, me and Roxas went to my house to watch a movie." Riku responded.

"At your place?" Sora repeated he felt hurt that his brother had went to his boyfriends house before he did.

"Yeah my house was not far from where the meeting point was so... yeah." Riku explained.

"Hey Riku can I go see you house Tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Sure I don't see why not."Riku said giving Sora a smile in which he returned.

* * *

><p>Sora stepped inside to see many portraits of Riku's family lavish furniture and décor but the house seemed cold to him. "You have a nice house, Riku." Sora told him.<p>

"We don't tend to be a very social family but my parents are upright business people so what could you suspect." Riku said as he headed towards the stair case.

"Where are you going Riku?" Sora asked looking at his boyfriend who started to climb the stairs to the top.

"I'm about to show you my room so Come on then." Riku said as Sora eyes widen and quickly followed after Riku.

The climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall until they stopped at a blue painted door. Riku opened the door and stepped inside, Sora gasped as he saw so many poster, books, DVDs and the Gaint flat screen to the opposite wall of the king sized bed.

"This is your room?" Sora asked as his jaw was on floor.

"Yeah, why this is where I spend most of my time, so this is probably the most decorated room though." Riku said as he sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop from underneath his bed.

Sora walked over to Riku and sat down next to him. "What are you looking up?" Sora asked.

"A movie for us to watch." Riku responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my profile please vote for my upcoming story please!**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you for reviewing**

**CiriciFox81314: Thank you for reviewing**


	11. Chapter 10: Riku's House Part 2

**Vampire's Love **

**Chapter 10: Riku's House Part 2**

Sora struggled closer into Riku's chest. They watched Iron Man.

"You kick ass Peper." Sora murmured as he watched.

Riku smiled down at him and played with Sora's hair.

* * *

><p>"Riku! Are you here?" A manly voice yelled outside of Riku's door.<p>

"What do you want?" Riku asked turning his attention to the door.

"It's time for dinner your mother order Chinese take out." The man said before leaving his room door.

"Come on Sora let's get something to eat." Riku said as he smiled down at Sora.

"Alright." Sora said as he and Riku paised the movie before going downstairs.

"Who is he Riku?" A soft feminine voice asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Riku answered.

"Hello." Sora said gibinh the woman a small wave.

"My name is Jenova." Jenova said introducing herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." Sora tells her.

"Dear, this is Sora. Sora this is my husband Sephrioth." Jenova said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Sora said.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Sephrioth said smiling at Sora.

"Come on Sora." Riku said calling yo his boyfriend who turned to him before running over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my profile please vote for my upcoming story please!**

**Thank you for thoses who review**


	12. Chapter 11: Mate

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 11: Mate**

Once Sora had left Sephrioth quickly made his way over his son.

"Riku, what are you thinking?!" Sephrioth yelled, glaring at his youngest son.

"What are you talking about can't you see what he is, he's is my mate!" Riku yelled back at his father.

"That boy is your name, I'm so happy for you Riku." Jenova said as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Is he of age yet?" Sephrioth questioned his son sternly.

"No but he will soon age in August." Riku told him.

"Until then Riku, you must slowly and cautiously approach him." Sephrioth order his son.

"I will father." Riku said as he headed back upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Sora was skipping happily as he was heading back to his house where his brother was probably waiting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so short. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my profile please vote for my upcoming story please!**

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you for thoses who review**

**CirciFox81314: Thank you guys so much**

**Riku'sGirl19: Thank you guys so much.**

**Lime Gap: Thank you guys so much, your review made me laugh. XD**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm a Vampire

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 12: I'm a Vampire  
><strong>

"Sora, Roxas, Happy Birthday." Axel and Riku chimed in unison as they finished singing to them.

"Thank you." Sora and Roxas said as they kissed their boyfriend.

"Sora, can I talk to you in Priviate?" Riku asked as Sora pulled out the kiss.

"Sure." Sora said as he lead Riku into his kitchen.

"Sora, I want to tell you something about me... I'm a vampire." Riku tells him.

"What are you talking about your not a vampire, you walk in the sun." Sora said in disbelief pulling away from Riku slightly.

"That a myth." Riku tells him.

"If this is true, what do you want from me?" Sora whispered looking into a hug.

"I want your love and nothing more than to be with you." Riku tells him

"So your a Vampire and you want my love, a Vampire's love." Sora repeated.

"Yes I want you to love me as a vampire." Riku said.  
>"I will love you no matter what, Riku." Sora said pulling him into a heated kiss.<p>

"You know you can't tell anyone about me right." Riku said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that one out." Sora said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. Sorry it so shortness, about 2 more chapters left. Please Review. I have a new poll set up on my profile please vote for my upcoming story please!**

****Thank you for thoses who review****

**Riku'sgirl19: Thank you for reviewing**

**Lime Gap: I don't try to make them short on purpose I may combine a couple of chapters later on but for now they are short.**

**CirciFox81314: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request. Challenges are things you think may be challenging for me to write.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


	14. Chapter 13: Date and a Scar for life

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 13: Date & A Scar for life  
><strong>

"Sora,are you ready to go?" Riku said as he stood on the ground waiting for Sora ti come down stairs.

"I'm ready." Sora came from down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Sora came from down stairs, Riku took of a good look at Sora's outfit he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with his Silver crown chain wearing black skinny jeans with his black and blue nine star converse.

"You look stunning." Riku complimented as he flashed Sora a smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself Sora tells him as he looked at Riki in his blood red button up with black leather pants that was hooked to his chain wallet with his black Combat boots.

"Thank you, but we have to go now." Riku said as he guided Sora out of the of the house.

"You have an motorcycle!" Sora said as he looked at the black hot rode.

"I got it a couple of years back." Riku said handing Sora an Helmet.

They put on the helmets and got onto the motorcycle and drove away heading to the movie were going to watch World War Z.

"That movie was so intense and epic!" Sora said as he and Riku walked out of the movie theater and back over at the motorcycle. They drove the short distance from the theater back to Sora's House.

As they walked into the house they heard moaning coming from inside the living room. They stepped foward and peered over the couch to see Axel pounding into Roxas's willing form.

"Axel!" Roxas Screamed as he came onto Axel while Axel groaned and release his essences inside of Roxas.

"Oh My God my eyes!" Sora yelled as he covered his eyes and ran up to his room with Riku quickly following after gun,

Once the door was closed and Riku and Sora were safely behind the door, Riku turned to look over at his boyfriend and said. "Are you going to be a screamer too?"

Sora flushed red as he glared at his boyfriend and slapped him with a pillow. "Riku!" Sora screamed as he continued to assault his boyfriend in embarrassment, while Riku had an amused smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. I Changed my mind it will be having three more chapters! Please Review!  
><strong>

Vote on pole for my Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request. Challenges are things you think may be challenging for me to write. I will be going to school soon so I will not be able to update so often. (not like i every do but still)


	15. Chapter 14: The Bite

**Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 14: The Bite  
><strong>

"Sora you cannot let it slide any longer! Please tell, Roxas." Riku pleaded as he and Sora sat in the two living room.

"What do you want me to say to him, hey Roxas did you know my boyfriend is a vampire bit didn't worry we has not bitten me yet." Sora said in a mockingly tone.

* * *

><p>"He is a what?!" Roxas said surprising the two with his presence.<p>

"Roxas what are you doing here I thought you were at Axel's." Sora stuttered as he saw his glaring at his brother.

"I'm a vampire." Riku stated.

"Vampires aren't real." Roxas syayed.

"No there are real see." Riku said as he made his fangs grow and his eyes bleed red.

"You monster you better not bite Sora!" Roxas yelled pulling Sora closer to him.

"He would not turn into a vampire even if I bite him." Riku tells him.

"Why wouldn't I not turn?" Sora asked, looking at Riku.

"Every vampire has a mate or basically a chosen who they can feed from without killing or changing them." Riku explains.

"Bite me then Riku." Sora said.

"No don't bite hiim!" Roxas yelled.

"Why would you want me to bite you?' Riku asked, awestruck.

"I don't want toy to kill anyone nor do I want anyone else blood through your veins so please bite me!" Sora pleaded.

Riku walked over to Sora and bended down as he slowly sinks his fangs into Sora's neck. Sora gasped at the slight pain forever swell up but it instantly turned to pleasure as he felt his blood being drained. Riku carefully retracted his fangs and pulled Sora into a kiss.

"I love you Sora." Riku whispered.

"I love you too." Sora replied causing Riku to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys all like this chapter. I Changed my mind it will be having one more chapters! Please Review! Please Check out my other KH story The Way We Were Raised as well as any of my stories.  
><strong>

I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request. Challenges are things you think may be challenging for me to write.


	16. Epilogue

**Vampire's Love**

**Epilogue  
><strong>

"You do not have to do this." Riku tells Sora.

"Yeah Sora listen to him we don't have to go where the blood suckers are." Roxas says.

"Yes, I do, Roxas if your so afraid why don't you just go!" snorted Sora.

"I can't just let you go alone!" retorted Roxas.

"Then be quiet then." Sora says as Riku unlocks the door to his house and steps inside.

"Hey Riku, Sora." Jenova said as she greeted them.

"Hey mom, meet Sora's twin brother Roxas," Riku stated, "Roxas meet my mom Jenova."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas." Jenova said, flashing him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Roxas replied back as he returned the smile.

"Come on lets go to the living room. Your brothers and father have not made it back yet." Jenova tells Riku as they entered the living room.

Jenova began to talk Sora about embarrassing stories when Riku was a child and he got his foot stuck in toliet. Also telling Sora about when Riku went to mall and got lost. Riku was bored he had to keep Roxas occupied by asking him a lot of questions about him and his race.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sora asked as he looked over at Riku who let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"Nothing, I'm happy you're getting along with my mother but spend time with me." Riku said, pouting.

Sora giggled as he got up to pulled Riku into a kiss.

"I love you." Sora tells him as he pulls away.

"I love you too." Riku replied.

The night went on and Sephrioth and Riku's brother came home where Roxas was introduced before they all went to dinning area to eat dinner. Riku smiled as he watched Sora and Roxas interact with his family. Riku felt at ease his love for Sora will always grow and be strong forever. It's was his vampire side that made him live this long to truly find love, a vampire's love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Everyone Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you all are having wonderful holiday even if you don't celebrate. Yeah I'm so sorry for being inactive for a while but look on the bright side I made it through this year and so have you. Please leave comments and reviews. **


End file.
